Coming back to you
by DisneyShipper
Summary: Lindy and Kim are the same person. Lindy gets kidnapped and becomes Kim. After she graduates someone revives her memories and makes her ninth grade again. At a basketball game she reunites with Jack, but as Lindy. Will Jack be able to love Lindy like he did Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**JACK**

Jack walked into the academy confused.

"Jack, why aren't you at college?" Rudy asked.

"Um yeah I went there and they said they couldn't accept me because I was only in 9th grade."

"PHHMPH." Rudy laughed, "Dude you do not look like it. But I am confused, you just graduated."

"Yeah I did." Jack puzzled, "Wait I think this has something to do with that liquid I drank."

"What liquid?" Rudy asked.

"Well a couple days ago I saw Kim with a strange person, who handed her this drink. When I got over there I warned Kim about strange people. She was persistent about drinking. So I, being the great boyfriend I am, volunteered to drink it with her. We both drank the liquid. I felt nothing but Kim's eyes widened as she looked at the strange person and hugged her. A helicopter immediately came and swooshed her away." Jack told Rudy. Rudy grimaced, "Wow I'm sorry about that."

"Ever since then I became a 9th grader and I haven't been able to contact Kim." Jack sighed.

"Look man I'm really sorry." Rudy hugged him.

"Whatado bros?" Jerry said.

"Hey guys." Milton sighed.

"What's wrong guys?" Jack inquired.

"I found this amazing drink and made everyone drink it." Jerry said.

"Yeah, one major problem is we seem to have time lapsed but not changed outwardly or inwardly due to some sort of enzyme or element." Milton analyzed.

"Huh?"

"All 3 of us are in 9th grade but don't look like it. " Milton explained.

"Dude that's awesome! Now I can ace classes without studying!" Jerry woohed.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Rudy asked.

"No. Now the explanation behind that is to complex." Milton explained.

"Well we are staying here for another four years." Jack sighed.

"And in those four years we will all try to help Jack find a girl." Rudy pronounced.

"Haha not new girl. No I am going to stay and wait for Kim. And if she doesn't show up I'll become a hermit." Jack stated.

Jerry laughed. Milton looked at Jack, "I respect that, How can I help?"

"Well I used a GPS to track the computer to the schools closest to where it lands. The three schools were Silva High, Ditka high and Elmore High."

"So to help I will figure out all the events of each of those schools." Milton said.

"Ok, Let's do this."

 **Well that's Chapter 1! What did you think? Do you have any ideas that could make it better? Please review, Thanks.** ** _I do not own any characters in this story._**


	2. Chapter 2

LINDY

2 years later (Junior year)

Lindy walked downstairs and saw Logan and Jasmine looking a notice.

"Hey guys what are you looking at?" Lindy asked.

"It's a notice from school, there is going to be a basketball game here at our school. Our team and the number one ranked team will be playing." Jasmine informed her.

"What's the other team?" Lindy asked. Logan answered quickly, "Seaford. Who names there school that…."

Lindy didn't hear the rest as she started thinking of Jack. His sweet personality, amazing martial art skills and that she didn't even get to say goodbye to him. Gosh how she missed him, but she had no way of contacting him. She figured she'd never see him again and never get married. Her friends here still didn't know she had a third degree black belt in karate. She had kept that a pretty well hidden secret.

"Lindy, Lindy?"

Lindy snapped out of it, "Yeah?" she responded to Jasmine.

"We were just saying about how you and I should go get some spirit stuff. The game is in a couple of days." Jasmine told her.

"Sounds great! Bye Logan." Lindy agreed.

"Bye Logan!" The girls said unanimously.

"Um you're forgetting something." He said emphatically. Jasmine sighed and went over and kissed him on the cheek, "That's as good as you're gonna get right now."

"Fine."

"Come on Jaz let's go."

On the way over to the store a thief stole Jasmine's purse. She yelled and Lindy kicked him in the gut. The thief fought back, obviously a master at martial arts. Lindy punched, kicked and ducked. Finally she defeated him. Breathing heavily she grabbed the purse from the thief and handed it to a shocked Jasmine. When Lindy noticed Jasmine's mouth hanging open Lindy cursed to herself. 'Great there goes the martial arts secret.'

"Um where did you learn to do that?" Jasmine gasped.

"Um just something I picked up in my years of high school." Lindy said awkwardly, "So let's go. And please Jaz, don't tell anyone. Especially Logan."

"Fine, I won't tell a soul." Jasmine grumbled.

"Thank you that means a lot."

With that the girls headed into the store.

 _ **Well there's Chapter 2 :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

JACK

"Jack!" Milton said as he ran in, "There is a basketball game this Saturday. The top two teams are competing. Seaford and Ditka."

"Cool! Who is going?" Jack asked.

"Probably just you." Milton reasoned.

Jack hesitated. He had been looking for Kim for two years now. He didn't know if he should continue.

"Jack, if you love her you should go." Milton gently stated. Jack sighed, "I don't know I'll think about it."


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

LINDY

"Hey Linds, since Delia is out of state and Garrett is too busy with work it will just be you, Logan and I." Jasmine informed Lindy. Lindy shrugged, "Ok, you're point?"

"Well you'd be a sort of third wheel, so I got you a date." Jasmine squealed, "Now he is the only person I could find on such short notice. Bear with me."  
"Jasmine I don't want a date." Lindy exclaimed.

"Just give him a chance!" Jasmine prodded.

"NO! I want to go by myself!" Lindy stomped upstairs to her room. And flopped on her bed once again thinking of Jack.

 _'_ _Jack this is my dad, dad this is my…Jack.'_

This was the first thing that popped into her head. Lindy smiled. Yes he was her Jack. She continued to relive memories starting with their meeting.

-' _Maybe I'll see you around Kim.'_

 _'_ _Maybe you will._ ' –

 _-'If I do will you admit you have a crush on me?'_

 _'_ _I do not have a crush on you!'-_

 _-'Ooh Jack you're first kiss was with a sea creature.'-_

 _-'All this just so we could go on a date.'_

 _'_ _You know what, you're worth it.-_

 _-'You know Jack you never forget your first love, I know I never will.'_

 _'_ _Hey remember what Rudy said, we'll always be connected by the wasabi code.'-_

Lindy sighed. The wasabi code. Lindy recited it in her mind and smiled a little. Lindy got up from her bed and took a black belt from her drawer. Before she had been brought back home she had swapped her black belt with Jack's. She held his black belt in her hand, she sighed.

"Linds, you ok?" Jasmine asked as she knocked on the bedroom door. Lindy put away the belt,

"Yeah. I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

GAME DAY

Jack checked into his hotel and went up to his room. He checked the clock, an hour before the game he had enough time to eat. Jack freshened up and went downstairs. He walked to the buffet tables in front of the school. The hotel was about a block from the school.

LINDY

When the threesome walked in Lindy admired the decorations.

"Linds we need to find seats, we're a little late." Jasmine said.

"Ok let's go." Lindy proclaimed.

'We should find seats up down low so I can catch the ball." Logan informed them

"Logan, sweetie; this is basketball. Not baseball." Jasmine explained sweetly.

"I know!" Logan stated.

"I still don't know what you see in him." Lindy whispered to Jasmine, who shrugged her shoulders. They found seats in the middle row next to the steps.

JACK

When Jack entered the stadium he scanned the Ditka high side of the bleachers. He sighed, no Kim. He went and found a seat in the Seaford section. He watched the game until halftime and then got up to go get some snacks.

"Jack?"

He heard someone say and there he saw Kim.

LINDY

At halftime Jasmine and Logan went to get snacks. Lindy sighed and looked at the people. She saw a guy walk past the bleachers. Was it? No it couldn't be.

"Jack?" Lindy said thinking it was too good to be true. The guy turned looked at her. She put her hands to her mouth, "Oh my gosh Jack!" She raced down the bleacher steps and threw herself in his arms. She breathed deeply and sighed happily.

"Kim!" Jack exclaimed once they broke the hug, "What happened?"

"Oh Jack I have so much to tell you. But it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I am with some friends right now. I would ask you to it with us but there is no room." Lindy sighed.

"Ok. My plane leaves at 3:00 pm tomorrow." Jack said.

"Alright, see you then. " Lindy went back up to her seat face aglow.

"Woah, Lindy, what happened? You look so radiant." Logan noticed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jasmine seconded. Lindy looked at the board 27-22, "Just happy we're winning."

Jasmine dropped the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Next Day

Lindy was waiting in the juice bar when Jack ran in.

"We don't have much time. I can still tell you what happened but we won't have much time for anything else."

"Ok." Jack said as they sat down.

"First off my name is actually Lindy, but you can still call me Kim if you want. So there is this anti-twin organization. They're mission is to break twins apart. Yes I am a twin. All parent that give birth to twins immediately go through training of how to protect their kids. In case a twin does get separated they get special drinks for different purposes. This group succeeded in breaking me away from my family. They kidnapped me and gave me this drink that would make me forget all past memories and give me fake ones. They also gave the drink to my friends and brother. My parents however, were immune I don't know how it works but it worked on all of use given the drink. They brought me to Seaford where I went to school and trained under the black dragons. Then you came and well you know that. But a couple of weeks ago my parents found me. When I was headed to the academy they intercepted me and gave me two different drinks. One drink brought back all my memories without erasing any new ones. The other one de-aged me back to 9th grade. The Seaford gang came along and drank the second one. My friends here were given an erasing drink with de-aging in it. To all them I had never left, Does that make sense?"

"Yeah I think so." Jack smiled, "Wow look at the time I gotta go."

"Ok, hopefully I'll see you soon." Lindy said. They both got up and hugged for a while. Then Lindy kissed Jack on the cheek. "Bye."

"Bye Kim."

JACK

"So, did you find her?" Milton inquired.

"Yes I did." Jack smiled.

"YEAH!"

"Hey guys! I was thinking we could franchise this academy." Rudy exclaimed as he walked in.

"That's a good idea. Hey why don't I open one?" Jack said.

"Jack you're technically still a minor." Rudy sighed.

"No, I am eighteen." Jack informed him.

"Oh really? Well, all the more power to you, we'll miss you Jack."

Milton laughed "I know just the place you'll open one."

Jack stuck his tongue out a Milton, "Well I am going to pack and get moving."

Rudy stepped in, "Woah, woah, woah. Aren't gonna wait awhile?"

"No I can't." Jack stated.

LINDY

Month Later

Nothing really happened around the house anymore. Jasmine and Logan kept going on dates, and Lindy daydreamed about seeing Jack. Lindy decided to walk around a strip mall 10 minutes away. As she walked she saw a martial arts academy. Lindy was confused because the name of the place was Wasabi Warrior Academy #2. Lindy shrugged her shoulders and walked in.

JACK

Jack heard the bell ring and heard a familiar voice call out hello. He smiled and grabbed the uniform and black belt sitting on his desk. He snuck up behind her and said, "Now Kim, how you'd like to be my assistant?" Lindy jumped, "Jack? Wait what are you doing here?"

"I moved here. I needed to be with you."

"Oh how sweet! I love you Jack, so much."

"I love you too Kim."

Jack leaned and kissed her softly.

LINDY

When Lindy learned Jack moved just for her she felt so happy. When he kissed she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. She never imagined having a guy like Jack; so sweet, so gorgeous and so in love with her. She couldn't continue kissing Jack due to the radiant smile on her face. Jack grinned and brushed Lindy's hair out of her face "You have a gorgeous smile."

"Thanks, you have gorgeous hair." Lindy said trying not to laugh. Jack laughed as Lindy ran to put on her uniform.

 **A/N: Ok now there is a sequel but it is gonna be in this same story because I am to lazy to make an entire new story.**


	7. SEQUEL chapter 1

SEQUEL

Chapter 1

"Hey Linds! I think I'm gonna take karate."

"Jasmine that's great! A place just opened up down the street." Liny exclaimed.

"Yeah I noticed that, I'm going to sign up today, there is a class later this morning at 11:00." Jasmine said, "Oh and Lindy Logan and I are going on a date tomorrow night. I know Garrett and Delia are gone right now so you will be here alone. Is there something you might be able to do?"

Lindy half smiled, "I'll think of something."

Jasmine sighed, "If only you had a boyfriend so we do double dates."

"What, me a boyfriend? Pshh." Lindy said nervously. Jasmine looked at her, "Um ok, I'll leave you to get ready for work."

Lindy scrambled to get her gee on and raced to the dojo.

""How's the best assistant sensei this morning?" Jack asked as he walked in to the main area from his office.

"Good, how's the best master sensei?" Lindy grinned. She started to walk towards the classroom for the smaller children. "Jack, my friend is going to sign up here at your 11:00 am class. I don't want her to know I work here. I haven't told her anything that has happened, I don't know how I will either. Another thing she wants to go on double dates… ehk."

Jack smiled, "Don't worry I will make sure she doesn't find out." He walked over and kissed Lindy on the head. Lindy walked over to her classroom. The kids started to come at 10:00. That was her first class. She glanced at her watch, 9:50.

"Hello, are sensei Kim?" A woman asked. Kim turned around, "Yes, but you're early."

"I know, sorry. This is Tony, he is almost 6."

"Hi Tony! Are you ready to start karate?" Lindy asked kneeling down. The child nodded. His mother smiled, "Well I have a meeting soon, see you at 11:30 sweetheart." Then she left. Lindy sighed, do you want to be my assistant today?"

Tony smiled and nodded. Lindy looked around, "Ok do you think you can set up that man with only a head and a chest?"

Tony ran to it and set it up, that's when others started to arrive.

JACK

Jack watched as Kim took the kid under her wing.

"Do you think you could set up that man with only a head and a chest?"

Jack smiled, she a true natural with kids. That was one of the reasons he set up a class for 6-12 year olds. He taught the 13-20 year olds. The older people he and Kim taught together. He still wasn't sure about the ages for his first class seeing he was only 17. However that's the way he decided it. Jack left the doorway of the classroom once the class started. Yes today would be a good day.

If you guys want me to expand on this story I definitely will. There doesn't seem to be high demand for it though so right now it's taking a break


	8. sequel chapter 2

When Lindy woke up the next morning she was groggy. She look at her clock 12:00 pm. _CRAP! I should be at work!_ She sprang out of bed and checked her phone then sat back down on the bed, it was a holiday, she had no work. Lindy walked downstairs, "Jasmine, Hi!"

"Oh hey Linds. So about the karate I've been doing it for a couple weeks now and I really like it."

"That's really great Jaz."

"The instructor is SO hot, I would get you and him together but he has an assistant that is crazy about."  
"Oh that's ok you tried."  
"No but I am serious it gets annoying at times he is crazy in love with this girl." Jasmine took out her phone, "Here's a picture of him."  
"Most gorgeous guy alive!" Lindy gushed.

Logan came down, "So I got your favorite popsicle, Oh Lindy your up."

"Yeah but I was just leaving."

"Hey Kim!" Jack smiled

"Hey Jack." Lindy went over and hugged him tight.

"I have a little surprise for you." Jack said as he walked to the dojo, "Tada!"

Inside stood Sloane and Rudy.

Lindy ran to them, "What are you doing here?"

"Sloane had a tournament a couple miles from here so we decided to stop by for a couple minutes."

"That's great!"

They talked for an hour until Sloane and Rudy had to leave. Lindy turned to Jack, "I better go to, See you tomorrow?"

"Ok, see you." Jack kissed the top of Kim's head and left.

When Lindy got back home she went downstairs and saw Logan and Jasmine kissing. She quickly turned around and went back upstairs. She shook her head _I did not want to see that._ She went to her room when Jasmine came in, "Hey Linds Dehlia is back!"

"Great! We should get together this weekend!"

"Why not tomorrow?"

"I have a job. Oh really, where?" Jasmine asked.

 **I have decided to try and continue this story. It isn't at the top of my priority list as there isn't much demand. Therefore I can't be too certain how frequent updates will come.**


	9. sequel chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for not updating. I won't make excuses I'll just write because I know this is way overdue.**

Lindy (again)

"Um uh…" Lindy stuttered, "A place in the area."

"What place? I'd like to know what place." Jasmine insisted.

"Oh well uh it's a secret."

"Well you can tell us!" Dehlia said.

"I'll think about it." Lindy said thoughtfully, "I still haven't quite worked out the details."

Jasmine sighed, "Ok well I have karate lessons today. So I better go."

"Ok." Lindy and Dehlia said in unison.

"I can watch a movie with you if you want Dehlia." Lindy said.

"Sounds great."

Jack

"Oh hey Jasmine!" Jack exclaimed you're the first one here."

"Cool! And it's ok if you call me Jaz if you want."

"Alright!"

"Soo where's your assistant?"

"Oh she has the day off. She's been working super hard lately so."

"Oh cool."

Then more people started to arrive and the class began. Jasmine looked around the dojo. She was a little suspicious of who exactly the assistant was. She looked around the dojo for clues but saw nothing, the only thing she saw that gave any kind of clue was a bracelet that jack wore. It had a J+K on it, that was it.

 _Oh so it can't be Lindy because her name obviously doesn't start with a K._

After the class Jack waved goodbye and Jasmine drove home.

When she got there Logan was making a sandwich.

"Oh hey Jaz."

"Hey." Jasmine went over and kissed him.

"Now I like that." Logan said. Jasmine laughed.

Jasmine ran downstairs, "Hey ya'll!"

"Hey!" they said

"Oh Dehlia did I show you a picture of my karate instructor?"  
"No."

"Here."

"Woah… look at his hair, I love it! I'm single is he available?"

"No," Jasmine started, "He is head over heels in love with his assistant. Like he always talks about how beautiful she is, how good she is at karate and all that hooey."

Lindy smiled as Jasmine continued, "Lindy I honestly thought it might be you. But then I saw a bracelet he has and it had a J+K on it and so it can't be you."

Later that day

Lindy got out her phone and texted Jack,

 **L: Jack you still have that J+K bracelet I gave you?**

 **J: Yeah, why?**

 **L: Jasmine mentioned it earlier**

 **J: Yeah well it marked the start of a beautiful relationship. Even though some parts were a little wacky. Like that time you were at the Otai and I had a vision that I was a jedi coming to rescue you.**

 **L: Wow really? You're so sweet**

 **J: Then remember that one time you stole my burger?**

 **L: HOW could I forget that!**

 **J: Hey we should go on a trip with our friends. You and Sloane can have a room and then the guys and I another**

 **L: Sounds great! I'll think of a way to get rid of the others. How long have you been planning this?**

 **J: Awhile we are going on a cruise.**

 **L: Sounds great! Gtg love you**

 **J: Love you too**

Lindy went down to dinner then.

"Hey mom can I talk to you?" Lindy asked

"Yeah! Let's do it now."

They walked to the other room.

"What's up?"

"Mom you know the friends I made when I was given the fake memories?"

"Yes…"

"Well I would like to see them. One of them organized a trip for a week. I'll get to see all of them!"

"Um yeah I think that would be fine, What are you going to tell your friends here?"

"I'll think about it."

The next day

"Hey Jaz, Deals, There's this school group I'm a part of and they're going on a field trip for a week. Is that ok with you?"

Dehlia and jasmine looked at each other, sounded legit to them!

"Sure! Have fun!"

 **So guys how was that? I have a special treat! I am posting two chapters tonight! YAY! Thanks for bearing with me guys, I couldn't do it without ya'll. Please tell me what you think! I value your opinion, if you have an idea or suggestion or just a comment please comment! To all the people who favorited this Thank you! I will start writing personal thank you notes. However right now I lost the notification that tells me who you were…grrr. However Thank you from the bottom of my heart. (Sorry that was so long)**


	10. sequel chapter 4

**Ok now for the next Chapter! Here we go**

 **3** **rd** **person perspective**

Jack and Lindy entered a room that said game for couples. There were two twins talking to two guys one was tall like and the other was about the same height as the girl he was talking to. There was a guy with black hair talking to a girl with wavy highlighted hair and with a plaid shirt around her waist. The girl slapped his arm and he grinned. There was a blonde girl smiling at a guy with brunette short hair. There was a cute girl with dark curly hair talking to a guy with blonde hair.

The host came up and everyone sat down.

"Hello everybody! Welcome to do you know your date. I'm Ashton Sertori. Here's how it will go. Some questions will be randomized and only one couple will answer, others a few will answer and there will be a few where all of you will answer. Let's play."

The host grabbed a paper from a jar, "This is to all the couples. How'd you meet?"

The spotlight went on the girl with the wavy highlighted hair and her date.

"Oh us? Um ok. Wow um where to start." It looked to Jack like she was rifling through her brain of what to say. The guy started, "We meet at work when we were 16. At first she didn't like me." The girl elbowed him in the side. He flinched as she continued, "People grow on you, you know? Then he left for very good reasons. We met again and regained that relationship… sort of I guess. Our story is really messed up. But that is how we first met."

The host looked confused, "Ok, next!" He turned to one of the twins, "How'd you meet?"

The girl with glasses spoke, "Basketball game."

Her date spoke up, "True except I was playing her and she beat me."

The girl snorted, "Yeah I never lose."

The host turned to the other twin, "What about you? Wait you're that TV girl that was in two TV shows. One of them was about that lightening girl right?"

The girl kind of smiled, "Yeah, that's me."

Her date stepped in, "So we met in third grade when I stole her pen. Then I had to move but 6/7 years later I moved back."

The host smiled, "Nice. Glad to see you mended that bond." He went to brunette guy the blonde girl, "What about you two?"

She giggled a little, "So when I was 15 I worked at this music store. He was at the drums playing them. I told he couldn't play the drums it was off limits."

He smiled, "Then I said its ok I am a really good drummer."

Then she continued, "Then I realized he wasn't playing with sticks he was playing corndogs. I asked him about it and he told me it was for when he was hungry."

The host nodded "That's funny. You know you guys remind me of someone I can't put my finger on it." Then he went to Jack and Lindy.

"And what about you?"

Jack looked at Lindy, "It's actually a fairly normal story. I was new to the school and was in the cafeteria."

"I was also in the cafeteria tossing an apple up and down. I dropped it and he caught it with his foot."

"She told me that it what I did was almost cool."

 **"** He just sat there and looked at me and I asked him for my apple back."

"That's the most normal story I've heard today. Now for our last couple."

He looked at them, "How'd you meet?"

The boy shrugged, "It was at a New Year's Eve party."

The girl smiled, "Give him more details than that! We sang a song together."

The host smiled, "That's great! Ok the next question goes to you two."

He pointed to the brunette guy and blonde girl and, "It is for you sir! We're starting simple now ok? What is her birthday?"

The girl shook her head and put her head in her hands. He looked around, "November…..29, I think."

She shot her head straight up. The host turned to the girl, "Is that correct?"

"Yes!" She then turned to him, "You remembered!" She threw her arms around him.

Lindy smiled.

The game continued and when it finished Jack and Kim walked out.

"So what'd you think Kim?"

"I liked it, it was fun. Let's go meet up with our friends now."

As they walked they spotted a blonde girl with wavy hair fighting a guy with brown hair. Kim heard part of the conversation.

Girl, "You know I don't like couple stuff! I mean this whole relationship is a little off anyways!"

Boy. "Why?"

Girl. "Because you're my best friend's uncle that's why! Of course I still really like you."

Boy. "Oh yeah well I heard you telling that best friend that you love me."

Lindy shuddered _eesh I'm glad I'm not in that position!_

Jack whispered, "Did you hear that? I wonder how that will pan out."

Lindy nodded and sighed, "Tell me about it."

Then they found their friends.

 **Now I'm not sure if any of you recognized parts of this chapter. If you did, great please let me know because you are awesome. If you didn't then that's fine too because I added some in. Try to guess all the couples portrayed in this chapter including the people fighting. (One I think I made too easy if you watch the show they're in… oh well it doesn't matter) If you get the most then I will do something… not sure what yet but I'll let you know. If it's a tie then I'll see what I can do about that, maybe a tiebreaker of sorts. Next chapter I'll reveal all at the beginning so I'll give you a couple days. THANK YOU!:)**


	11. FINAL PART

1 year later

Lindy

Jasmine, Logan, Dehlia and Garret still don't know about Jack. Lindy is thinking of telling them. Jasmine and Dehlia keep trying to set Lindy up with someone because now Dehlia and Garret are dating now.

"So Lindy what about this guy?" Jasmine asked.

"Eh." Lindy shrugged.

"Why not? He's super cute!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I heard that!" Logan shouted downstairs.

"Sorry sweetie." Jasmine shouted.

"I need to go to work." Lindy said.

"We have karate class in 15 minutes." Dehlia stated.

"Need us to drop you anywhere Linds?" Jasmine asked.

"No." Lindy said firmly.

"Ooh what's going on with you?" Dehlia asked.

"Nothing, I like going myself, because I can think." Lindy explained.

"Ah thinking about how to solve not being single anymore?" Jasmine concluded.

"No not that. But I should probably go. Bye." Lindy calmly walked upstairs to the garage.

"Going to work?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Have fun."

"I will."

When Lindy got to the Dojo, Jack was standing there.

"Hey beautiful!" Jack said hugging Lindy.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Let's go to the back room." Jack motioned to the room.

"Ok. Why?"

"You'll see."

When they got to the back room it was littered with petals.

 _Woah, oh my gosh he's going to propose!_ Lindy thought to herself. Then she spoke trying not cry, "Jack, just give me the ring."

"But I had a whole thing planned out!" Jack whined.

"Please, please please."

"Ok." Jack gave her a little black box with a beautiful ring in it.

"Thank you!" Lindy exclaimed as she flung her arms around Jack.

Jack

As she flung her arms around him Jack knew that he made the right choice with her. Jack squeezed her tight then let go and kissed her. It was by far the best kiss ever. "Now Kim, all your classes are cancelled go start planning. I tried to get mine cancelled but I couldn't."

"OK!" Lindy said smiling from ear to ear, "Thanks again."

Lindy walked into the dojo area.

"Lindy what you doing here?" Dehlia asked.

Lindy sighed "Guys I have something to tell you." She flashed her new ring at them.

"Lindy! Where the freaking heck did you get that?!" Jasmine exclaimed as she admired it.

"It's a very very long story but…" Lindy grabbed Jack as he walked over. Jack wrapped his arms around her, "It's from him."  
"I am so confused." Dehlia stated.

"I'll tell you later. It's time for your class now."

Jasmine and Dehlia rushed to Lindy afterwards in a flurry of excitement, "SO? Tell us the long story."

Lindy smiled, "Well…" She proceeded to tell them the whole story. Jasmine and Dehlia had three primary reactions, surprise, they were confused sometimes and they awed a couple times.

Jack

Jasmine smiled warmly, "That is so sweet Lindy!"

"Thanks, Now Jack and I are going to go get some pizza."

Jack came up, "Well Miss Kim your Jack is here ready to take you to pizza."

Lindy laughed, "Woah throwback. Hey do you still have that cherry blossom?" Jack smiled and removed a plastic object from his gee. The moment he had gotten to Washington he had pressed it then laminated it so he could have it forever. As he pulled it out Jack felt warm and fuzzy, "Here we go."

Lindy grabbed it and awed, "It just like the day I gave it to you."

Jack smiled, "I know, that's how much I love you."

"I love you too."

"AND CUT!" The director shouted, "Great just great."

Olivia and Leo got out of character and smiled at each other.

"Leo, did I ever tell you how thankful I was you were in my music video?"

Leo laughed, "Multiple times. And I think that song is a perfect representation of you and me."

Olivia smiled, "That's why I wrote it."

Leo kissed her on the cheek, "Let's keep this a secret for right now. We don't want the crazy fans to do stuff they do."

"You're right."

The director came up to the cast with a very flushed face. "Wow guys the reunion crossover Kickin it movie couldn't have gone better."

Dylan smiled, "Jack didn't have his signature hair though."

Leo laughed, "Girls were entranced by it."  
Olivia looked at him shocked, "Of course they were! It was beautiful!"

Leo held up his hands," Hey guys it was getting annoying so I cut it."

Olivia felt very giddy, "You make short work too. We should go to the cast party and then go to a movie."

Leo smiled lovingly, "Sounds great."

 **Tada! I bet you didn't see the whole it was just a movie thing. I hope yall liked it**

 **Signing off DisneyShipper (If you liked this story go read my other fics! I'm also going to be posting a Joshaya really soon if you like that)**


End file.
